18 Signs Sonny's With The One She Would Marry
by linzschminz
Summary: 18 clear signs that Sonny took as not-so-subtle hints that Chad was here to stay
1. Chapter 1

**So basically Harper's Bazaar posted this article today and it had a pic of David and Victoria Beckham and I was like awwww and then BOOM. STORY IDEA. WRITERS BLOCK, BE GONE.**

**Also**

**IM HORRIBLY HEARTBROKEN RIGHT NOW OVER AGENTS OF SHIELD AND MORE IMPORTANTLY MY BABY FITZ. LIFE ISNT FAIR.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...not even the idea or the section titles:(**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY...**

1) He always brags about you

It had been a big week for Sonny. She'd dropped her first single since _So Random!_ and it had almost instantly become a hit.

She had spent 2 months perfecting the song: parts had been rewritten up to 3 times, recorded and re-recorded, and re-mixed during that time. The song was her _baby_.

After being pushed back a couple of weeks, Sonny and her camp had sneakily released it out to the world- which buzzed almost instantly over the tune.

It took only a week to go platinum.

In 14 countries.

The black-haired beauty was booked solid with appearances and performances across the nation- to the disliking of her longtime boyfriend- but nonetheless, he had been all over Hollywood bragging to anyone with ears.

"There she is," Chad's face lit up as Sonny arrived at an award show after party late due to a delayed flight home from New York, "Girl of the hour."

Sonny was more than thrilled to be wrapped in her man's arms in a welcome-home hug after a never ending week. She still wasn't sure what time it was, "The jet lag is real right now," She pecked Chad before turning her attention to the group of people her boyfriend had been chatting with.

"No big deal or anything," He faced the group of fancily dressed people, "But this girl right here has the _biggest_ song in the world right now," he said in the cockiest voice he could muster up.

"Stop," Sonny hit his arm but couldn't detain her grin, "I wouldn't say it's the biggest song..."

"Except that it is," Chad corrected her and then effortlessly shifted back into the previous conversation with his friends. Sonny raised an eyebrow but the smile stayed in place. She knew she had made the right choice with Chad.

**2) He makes sacrifices for you**

"You're home early," Sonny looked up from her laptop panicked as Chad came inside from the garage.

Chad shrugged, "I finally realized I was gonna bomb the audition."

"Oh," Sonny slyly closed her laptop screen so that he wouldn't see all the online recipe pages opened. She was working on her master plan of seduction by food.

The surprise was spoiled as Chad saw the bags of groceries sitting on the table next to her, "Whatcha working on?" He slid into the open seat next to her.

"Dinner," Sonny smiled and tried to keep her secret.

"What's the occasion?" He looked confused and suspicious as it was a rare event that Sonny would make something that wasn't Kraft Macaroni and Cheese.

"Uh... No occasion?" Her voice got higher and she knew he knew she was lying.

"How are you even an actress if you suck at lying?"

She held up a finger, "Acting is portraying, not _lying_," Hashtag TOLD, "And speak of the devil..."

"What's up?" Chad's eyes went from playful to curious.

Sonny pulled a bag of chocolate out of one of the grocery bags, "Guess who's about to be the biggest, most feminist face of action movies?"

Both of their faces lit up again and they proceeded to doing a congratulatory (and dorky) handshake and were nearing the metaphorical line of which they would cross to make out on the kitchen table.

"There is one downside," Sonny pulled away for a second and felt the anxiety coming back. Chad didn't ask, just cocked his head, "I have to move to England for a year to film."

Mood = dropped.

_Silence._

_Sympathetic smile._

"You're gonna love London," Chad said, "It's so you- the style, the music, the people... It's you but in the form of a city."

Sonny tried to smile but was greeted with a lump in her throat. There was no way she was leaving her boyfriend, no matter how much she pretended to hate him, all alone for a year. She physically couldn't handle it.

"But I don't-"

"Sonny, you're gonna die when you see the countryside. It's all green and yellow and there's sheep running around," he said dreamily, "Maybe we could rent a place in Essex and hang out in the city on the weekends," he tapped his chin, thinking out loud.

"We? _Us_?" Sonny's smile came back at a fuller brightness than before, "But I couldn't make you do that."

"That's fine but I'm still going with you," He kept on being stubborn.

She looked deep into his eyes, "Why?"

"One, because I can," His trademark sarcasm returned, "Two, because I can't live without you for 2 days, let alone 365," Sonny felt like she was melting into their gaze, "And three, because we have to become best friends with the Beckhams."

"Sounds about right," Sonny shook her head.

"I'll start looking for houses and you start the dinner you promised," He winked and she took her hint.

Dinner nearly got overdone because she was thinking so deeply into the future.

**3) He shares the same values as you**

"Do you ever just want a normal life?" Sonny asked Chad as they sat on the steps of St. Paul's Cathedral in London enjoying some Starbucks in sunglasses, "Just for a _second_?"

"Suburbs," He nodded and took a sip, "Soccer parents."

"Carpool and all the neighborhood kids playing outside," Sonny smiled thinking of her Midwestern upbringing.

"Fresh air," Chad added and she was reminded of a time when her snot wasn't black- stupid pollution.

"Movie night," Sonny verbally 'aww'ed.

"Cookouts with our neighbors Gwyneth Paltrow and the Beckhams."

Sonny shrugged, "Couldn't complain about that."

The two sat and exchanged ideas on the cathedral steps among other tourists for a while longer. A commotion came from behind them, and they both turned back to see what was happening.

Chad turned back facing the statues and the street after noticing the wedding party, but Sonny stared a minute longer. She leaned her head onto Chad's shoulder when she turned back and took in the moment.

**Whoop I'm 1/6 of the way done. LAST HOMECOMING DANCE TONIGHT IM SO EXCITED BC IMMA LOOK SO CUTE**

**MY GRAMMAR DOES A COMPLETE 180 ONCE THE BOLD FONT COMES BACK ITS KINDA FUNNY. OOPS**

**i pulled from my own London experience for the last one nbd:)) I WANNA GO BACK SO BADLY**

**HAVE A NICE WEEKEND**

**-Linz**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOMECOMING WAS SUPER FUN AFTER MY SUPER LAME FRIENDS LEFT AND I DANCED WITH MY BESTIE AND MY SISTERS FRIENDS INSTEAD OOPS**

**AND THEN I GOT HOME AND WATCHED MY BABY CHRIS PRATT ON SNL AND CRIED BC HES SO PERF AND IM SO PROUD OF HIM**

**ANYWAYS IM SITTING AND LISTENING TO THE LEAKED VERSION OF STEAL MY GIRL WHILE WRITING THIS YAAAAAAAS**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and therefore own nothing**

**ENJOY**

4) Even after years together he still does little chivalrous things for you

The chivalrous things didn't exactly begin until they started dating, but they definitely hadn't stopped.

They also really helped Sonny realize that maybe this kid isn't such a bad guy after all. _Maybe_ his ego is all an act because he's secretly an insecure person. Or maybe he just loves attention.

If you took away their stubbornness and daily various fights, the relationship would be a piece of cake.

But what fun would that be?

Sonny walked downstairs dressed to kill (her recording session) for the day and still half-asleep.

"Good morning," Chad greeted his girlfriend with a smile.

"Is it really?" The tired, black-haired beauty blinked 4 times to keep her eyes open.

She sat down across from Chad, who slid her a glass from across the table, "Your lemon water."

"You're the best," Sonny squeezed his hand and took a sip. She'd been drinking the water for about a month now and still made a sour face when the lemon hit her mouth.

"I have the day off, mind if I tag along with you today?" Chad kept hold of her hand as they continued the strange morning routine of theirs.

"My secret other boyfriend was going to come but I _guess_ I can call it off," Sonny joked, finally waking up thanks to the lemon.

He shook his head trying not to laugh at this ongoing joke.

Morning passed, and night was in full swing when the couple returned to their home after a long day in the studio writing and recording and goofing off, "Oh my God my feet hurt so much," Sonny pulled off her ankle boots when they pulled into the driveway and screamed a little.

Chad got out of the car and came to open her car door as she pulled off the second boot, "Hop up," he said without hesitation.

Sonny got on his back and grinned, "Thank you, cariño," she kissed his cheek.

She wondered how many more times this situation would happen until Chad walked her in bridal style.

**5) He doesn't try to change you**

"So basically," Sonny was sitting across from her lover in a booth in a coffee shop, feet kicked up on the side, eating a chocolate croissant, "My new agent told me that I need to drop some weight, change my look, and _only then_ will I quote-unquote find success."

Chad shook his head, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "He doesn't want me eating croissants and wearing leather, because God forbid I be myself."

"Why does he even want you to do that?" His eyes narrowed.

She shrugged, "Attention, cameo opportunities, blonde hair, I don't even know."

"But I like your black hair," Chad nearly whined like a pre-teen, "And so do all of your fans."

"Whatever, I don't even care," Sonny threw her croissant down on her napkin angrily and stared down at the manicure she and Tawni had gotten together.

The man who hated caring sighed. He hated seeing his girl upset, especially when it was someone else's fault, "Just tell him to screw himself and then ask for a bigger wardrobe budget."

She gave a half-hearted laugh and then squinted her brown eyes in thought, "Actually that's not a bad idea."

"Wait...seriously?" _It was only a joke_.

"Dead serious" Sonny gave a rare smirk.

"You would never in a million years-"

"Maybe not those exact words, but I could tell him that if he makes me change I'll walk and then ask for the wardrobe budget increase," Sonny shrugged again.

Chad took his turn to smirk, "Or wardrobe decrease."

"Dude," she laughed and kicked him underneath the table.

"But in all seriousness," The couple gazed across the table at each other, "Don't listen to your agent. Just get a new one. You're perfect."

Sonny didn't respond verbally, she simply thanked him through their telepathic-optic communication. She couldn't love him more.

**6) When you think about marrying him, the best part isn't the wedding, it's the idea of spending your lives together**

Sonny was lying in her bed one morning, pondering life.

She had her lemon water on the nightstand next to her, some fashion magazines on her lap, and a pillow that smelled like Chad cuddled up into her. Today was going to be completely unproductive.

Sonny quickly came across a bridal spread in one of the magazines. It was an article she would normally skip over, but something gave her the urge to scan through it.

Juices began to flow in her brain of ideas and plans and designers she wanted for her wedding one day.

_Then_ she came across honeymoon destinations. Then and only then did she begin to contemplate life _after_ the commitment was made.

She smiled as she thought about her and Chad traveling together all the time and always being in the same house and family dinners and adopting a dog and eventually having kids to drive everywhere and make dinner for and having couples' night with their other married friends...

Screw the wedding. Sonny wanted a _marriage_.

**Whale shoot that was shorter than I thought it would be but I got it done in a day!**

**I would've gotten it done sooner if my dOG WOULD STOP ATTACKING MY HAND. RUUUUUUUUUUDE.**

**TOMORROWS MONDAY GROSSSS PLS DONT MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL I LIKE SLEEPING IN**

**HAVE A NICE MONDAY MY LOVELIES**

**-Linz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't focus on my short story analysis so in lieu of that I guess I can write this during class:)) or read Rob Lowe's autobiography bc that's actually fantastic and highly recommended and I'm only halfway thru it**

**Anyways...**

**It's been 6 months since I was in London. HA. Ha. hA. *cries***

**PEOPLE IN BARBADOS AND THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION AND POLAND (land of my ancestors) ARE READING THIS? THATS TOO COOL. THANKS.**

**Disclaimer: *sings* I OOOOOWN NOTHIIIIIIING**

**ENJOY**

7) You survived a long distance relationship

Sonny sat anxiously in LAX watching planes land and taking airport-fashion mental notes.

Chad had only been gone for 2 months while filming on-location in Canada, but it had been the longest 2 months of her life. She was trapped in LA on her own film work, contractually bound to the smoggy city until voice overs and re-filming scenes had been complete.

Living on her own had gone horrendously.

Granted, the first night had been fun. She'd gone and had a girl's night, staying out late and not worrying about her other half for a whole 6 hours.

The rest of the time wasn't as enjoyable.

Sonny can't cook anything but scrambled eggs and pre-made cookie dough- so eating out had become too habitual.

She had to learn how to use all the different TV remotes.

She had to make shoe decisions all by herself.

And the most honorable mention: a man had attempted to jump the gate and break into the home. While she was there.

That was fun.

Especially since _Channy_ are firm believers in no-weaponry. Cue Sonny hiding with a broom and a pineapple while on the phone with the police.

But that was all behind her now, as she had made it through 2 months living on her own and was now going to be back to the normal routine where Chad cooks and makes fun of her technological difficulties.

Sonny hated cheesy movies more than anything (she actually didn't hate much, but cheesy romantic movies drove her _nuts_), but felt that it was completely necessary to imitate one as she ran and hugged her longtime lover when he made it through baggage claim.

"You're home," She kissed his face several times out of pure relief.

"You still remember me," He held her close.

This was something that Sonny never wanted to go through again.

**8) "I miss you" isn't just a sweet thing you say**

"You're such a baby, Sonny."

The black haired girl's eyes shot open when she heard her friend's condescending yet satirical comment.

"_I miss you?_ Really?" Tawni flashed the screen of Sonny's phone she had taken while Sonny was resting her eyes during their bi-weekly pedicure, "You haven't seen Chad in what, 4 hours?"

"4 and a half," Sonny relaxed back into the leather massage chair.

Tawni shook her head, "You're ridiculous."

"I'm in love," Sonny whined-slash-defended herself.

"You don't see me texting my boyfriend that I miss him after 20 minutes," Tawni continued scrolling through the couple's super average conversations. _They act like they're 35_.

"Tawni," Sonny got serious, "You don't honestly think that Alex compares, right?"

Tawni feigned offense at Sonny's comment. She inwardly knew that it wasn't going to last longer than 2 weeks, but Alex was fun.

"No, but at least our texts are livelier," She tossed the phone back to Sonny.

"If by lively, you mean graphic," Sonny corrected her and the two laughed.

It got out-of-characteristically silent between the two for a couple of seconds. Sonny was smiling down at the text she received back, _I miss you more_. Tawni sighed a bit and glanced out of the window at the bustling city, "I'm gonna find someone good."

"You will," Sonny affirmed her friend.

"Someone really good," Tawni nodded to herself.

Sonny smiled, "Definitely."

"Someone better than Cooper," The blonde said proudly.

"You better hope," Sonny peaked at her toes and the best friends shared another laugh, "But seriously, you're gonna find someone who you're just so comfortable with and you want to spend every waking minute with," The comedian shared, "Like, I actually _miss_ Chad right now. This isn't even me being cute."

"You're with meeeee," Tawni whined.

"You'll get it soon," Sonny reassured her.

"Until then, stop being so cheesy," Tawni said and snuck a glance at the palm trees on her toes, "It's grossing me out."

_Whatever_, Sonny thought to herself, dismissing her friend that didn't understand what it was like to finally have your soul mate in her life.

**9) You don't like having a roommate and love having your own space, but you'd still prefer to live with him**

It was the first night in Sonny and Chad's first house together. Sonny had been living on their own for years, and was having trouble adjusting to being in a new place with another person's stuff.

The house was a completely blank slate, begging to be decorated to the couple's combination style of quirky and modern. All that was in the house were the necessities- everything else was in boxes.

"So there's some decisions we have to make," Chad slid a grilled cheese sandwich onto Sonny's paper plate. She refocused on reality after zoning out and thinking about how much she missed her perfect, London-style townhouse.

She took a bite of the warm sandwich, "Decide, we shall."

He started counting out tasks on his fingers, "Who shops for groceries, who balances the checkbook, and who kills bugs."

Sonny nearly choked on her grilled cheese, "_Who kills the bugs_?" She laughed at how much of a child her boyfriend could be.

"Ok, just for laughing at me, that task is on _you_," Chad said. Sonny gaped, "And we all know that I'll have to handle groceries or else we'll only have junk food."

The gape continued, "Hey!"

"It's true," Chad ripped off a piece of the grilled cheese for himself.

Sonny caved, "Fine," she took another bite out of the best food she'd eaten since her before mother moved back to Wisconsin, "And I'll handle the checkbook if you continue to make these for me," She used a toothy grin to plead.

"Done," He accepted without hesitation.

Within minutes, Chad had gone to shower. Sonny took advantage of her time alone to wander around the house and try to envision a furniture layout.

She went into a couple of rooms and sat down against the walls trying to figure out what chair or table or picture would go where and what color to paint it.

She reached the front of the house and stopped at the windows and looked outside at the sun setting on the street. There were some kids running around and playing and some adults sitting on their porches. She smiled and leaned against the wall while watching, and found herself instead envisioning the future.

It wasn't until Chad spoke up from behind her that Sonny realized how much she hated the quiet, "We should go for a walk out there," He walked up to his girlfriend and laid his head on her shoulder, "See what famous people we live by."

"You read my mind," Sonny hopped on Chad's back and they headed towards the front door.

_Maybe living on my own wasn't as fun as I thought it was..._

**LISTENING TO BRITISH RADIO RN AND MY JAM IS ON**

**GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW**

**LOOK UP "COMEBACK" BY ELLA EYRE**

**THANK ME LATER**

**HAVE A LOVELY EVENING**

**-Linz**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS I JUST HAD THE BEST WEEKEND I SORT OF MET ROBERT DOWNEY JR SORT OF LIKE WE YELLED HEY AT EACH OTHER IT WAS AMAZING HE IS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON BYYYYYEEEEEEEE ASDFGHJKLENREFOVNEOINVOERN**

**Disclaimer: I stiiiiilllllll oooooowwwwwn nothing:(**

**ENJOY**

10) He's your go-to person whenever you have a story to share, about work, about friends, about anything

"Chad," Sonny yelled through the house as she walked in. She took off her duster coat and ankle boots in the mud room. She walked through the living room and kitchen in search of her boyfriend, "Coooooopeeerr," she called up the stairs.

"Up here," she heard a muffled voice from above. Smiling, Sonny ran up the stairs and tried not to slip from her tights.

After sticking her head into multiple rooms, she found Chad in their shared office, "There you are," Her grin widened. Seeing the blonde at the end of a long day always made her happy.

Fortunately for Sonny, it had been the best day ever.

"Here I am," Chad concurred and set his laptop to the side and opened his arms. Sonny happily plopped down next to him, accepted the embrace, and kissed his cheek, "Someone had a good day."

"You know how Jackson Tyler got fired from the movie last week?" Sonny started off.

"Because he was being, and I quote, a _complete diva_," Chad recalled the story from the previous week in which Tyler had gotten fired within the first few days of shooting for his demands. As far as he knew, they were still searching for a replacement.

He was horribly offended when his agent said he wasn't right for the part.

"The new guy came in today and guess who-"

"Why wasn't it me, again?" Chad interrupted and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"They went a different direction and wanted an older guy," She said.

"Oh."

"_Anyways_," She pet his hair, "Guess who they replaced Jackson Tyler with?" Her signature giant smile returned.

Chad narrowed his eyes and thought about it for a second, "Please don't say Efron."

"_Robert Downey Jr_," Sonny squealed and threw her head back.

Chad gaped, "No."

"Yes!" She cheered, seeming more excited than she ever had before.

"Why do you get to meet him before me?" Chad feigned upset, but he couldn't hide how excited he was for his girlfriend.

She felt as if she could cartwheel to the ends of the earth while singing loudly. And she would probably attempt to later, "Because I'm SPECIAL!"

"Can't argue with that," Chad let her head nestle in his neck and sighed, "If he's anything with banter like Tony Stark, he's gonna love you."

"I'm counting on that," She nodded, "Your personality is right up his alley, I'll introduce you," She kissed his cheek again.

He high fived his girlfriend for their teamwork (teamwork = Sonny doing everything and Chad staying out of her way). That was the greatest post-work story Sonny had ever told him. But there would be plenty more to come.

**11) You feel comfortable planning things 6 months- or a year- into the future**

Sonny was flicking through mail at the kitchen table when she came across a heavy ivory envelope. The address marked that it was from Wisconsin.

She carefully opened the envelope, ignoring her usual merciless-tearing routine because it seemed important.

The thick-papered letter inside revealed to be a wedding invitation from one of Sonny's cousins.

"Aww," Sonny gazed at the picture of the couple holding each other in a field of daisies. It was cliche, sure, but it still was pretty cute.

She read through the cheesy poem for an invite and saw that the date was 8 months out. Right below the date, was the RSVP form that asked how many would be attending.

Sonny tapped her pen against her chin for not even half a second before writing 2.

Then was when she started having hesitation thoughts. Or rather, "what if" thoughts.

_What if he's filming on location?_

_What if we get in a huge fight?_

_What if he cheats on me?_

_What if I cheat on HIM?_

She snapped out of it. Shaking her head, "What the hell?"

_Where did that even come from?_

She reminded herself about how illogical any of the above situations were (except for the fight because it's inevitable).

_Oh my God it's inevitable._

_What if inevitable means 7 months and 29 days?_

_What if we're not ok by then?_

More scenarios ran through Sonny's head and she intently stared at the letter, not noticing Chad walk by her in search of a glass for water, "Hey gorgeous."

She looked up, realizing how far she had zoned out.

_We'll be ok._

**12) You can cry in front of him without feeling embarrassed**

_When he didn't have to worry:_

It was a rare, rainy night in Malibu. As Sonny and Chad's regular Saturday night plans included enjoying their balcony that overlooked the Pacific, the night had taken a more boring turn.

It took them a full hour and a half to decide what movie to watch, and the decision was only made because Chad had to promise Sonny 3 nice dinners, to always carry her umbrella, and that she gets to choose the next movie to get her to watch Spider-Man.

"You know I'm an _Avengers_ girl," She reminded him as the movie started.

"Don't fret, little one," He pat her head, "I know what I'm doing here."

And so, the couple huddled for warmth (in the oddly chilly house) on the couch and watched the Tobey Maguire version of Spider-Man. Near the end of the movie, Sonny felt tears slowly trickling down her face.

"Why have I never seen this before?" She tried to discreetly wipe away a tear from the right side of her face.

Chad noticed her not-so-subtle wipe and smiled. He had finally moved her to tears. Well, technically it was Tobey Maguire (_curse his beautiful face_), but it all fell back on his movie choice. This was one time that he wasn't concerned that she was crying.

_When he worried:_

It had taken Sonny 3 minutes to collect herself and open the garage door.

She walked in and put her shoes neatly down on the floor for once, instead of just lazily kicking them off and anywhere. She focused in on happy things so that the crying didn't commence.

_Puppies, kittens, ducklings, London, Paris, Barcelona, One Direction, Robert Downey Jr..._

"Hey," The blonde on the couch spoke up without looking up from the script he was reading.

Sonny knew that she had a minuscule time frame to answer back without her voice breaking from the crying session mere minutes ago, "Hi," she finally mustered up.

_Voice crack._

Chad looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She tried to play off the events of the past hour as insignificant, "What are you reading?"

She knew he saw right through her, "Were you crying?"

She nodded and began to walk over to where her boyfriend was sitting. Chad, however, couldn't wait that long and met her halfway to embrace his favorite person.

Sonny let herself cry a bit more as he stroked her hair, "What happened, love?" He asked after a few minutes of her sniffles being the sole noise.

She rested her head on his chest and stared at a painting on the wall, "Freakin' paparazzi tried to run me off the road again," Her voice broke.

Instead of punching a wall like last time (which had not gone over well) or yelling, Chad simply tightened his grip and apologized over and over to Sonny, "Do you need me to call the police? Get the lawyers involved?"

Sonny let her chin tremble as she shook her head. She was a strong woman who could take on any of these men with scary huge cameras. Not that she needed to, because both parties would immediately sue if either a celebrity touched them or they touched a celebrity. Which is what Sonny and Chad's team of lawyers were always prepared for.

"Why?" Sonny asked out of the blue, "I don't get why they want goddamn pictures of me while I'm driving."

"They want to get rich off of you," Chad said after kissing the top of his shaken-up girlfriend's head, "Be it they get pictures of you or somehow get you to crash into them."

"I hate everything," Sonny groaned, "Except you."

"I don't hate you too."

Sonny had never felt more grateful to have a person to cry on. He understood her problems, she understood his. Their relationship was as simple as that.

**Ewwwww that ending sucked.**

**And so will my day tomorrow hA**

**BUT I MET MY MAN RDJ SO ITS OK**

**HAIL HYDRA**

**-Linz**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it was a good weekend to be me, I guess... Chocolate Fest, One Direction movie, Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack, chilling and watching Parks and Rec with the girl I babysit's cute older bro nbd, STEFON ON SNL, new sweater... Yay:) bring on the school week!**

**Jk can we not this week**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but constant stress over school**

**ENJOY**

13) When friends complain about their significant others or the guys they've gone out with, you get kind of quiet because you don't have much to contribute

It was bi-weekly girl's night for Sonny and her friends. The ladies were having dinner after seeing a movie, and after witnessing a cute couple get engaged across the dark restaurant, some of the girls got jealous.

This lead to a long string of criticism about their boyfriends. Sonny, on the other hand, kept her comments to herself. For once, for goddamn once, she had _nothing_ even remotely negative to say about Chad.

So instead of joining in the pity party, she sat back and listened to her friends.

"David freakin leaves for weeks at a time to travel for work," One of the girls, Zoe, popped a small chunk of bread in her mouth, "And you'd think that after this long of dating he'd at least _invite me_ to come along some time."

The other new girl, Claire, chimed in as well, "My last 3 boyfriends, not 1, but 3, _all cheated_," she looked 100% pissed.

"Jerks," Tawni shook her head, "I'm breaking up with Alex tomorrow. I'm getting so tired of him."

"We deserve so much better than these trash guys," Claire said and the other two trouble-with-love girls mumbled reassuring statements to themselves.

_Not this one_, Sonny looked down at her lap trying not to smirk. She could already hear Chad's voice in her head: _I'm finally rubbing off on you_.

Tawni spoke up again, "How do you break up with a guy but still be able to make out with him when you're bored?" She asked and the friends at the table waited a second before bursting out in laughter at the blonde's serious problem.

"Tried that once," Zoe shared, "Not fun when you find a new boyfriend."

After another minute, the 3 looked over at their black-haired friend who was still intently focused on not smirking, "You're oddly silent," Tawni had known Sonny for quite some time, and this was probably the longest she'd gone without a word.

Sonny shrugged and began her ill-rehearsed lie, "Just tired, I guess," _good start, good start_, "I can't wait to get home to my bed and-"

_ALWAYS STOP AT "BED"._

Claire narrowed her eyes, "You're so damn lucky," her friends knew the exact name about to come from Sonny's sentence.

She shrugged, "Basically," there was no better way to put it. Their entire relationship ran on luck and fate. Which was exactly how she liked it.

**14) He's close with your family, and he's made sure you've gotten to know his**

"Hi, lovely," Chad greeted Sonny when she had finally made it home.

She stopped and cocked her head to the side, smiling, "You're in a good mood."

"Of course I am, I just talked to your mom for like, an hour," He told his girlfriend, "You were out hogging my mom so I decided I'd hog yours."

"You're so cute," Sonny was trying to take off her ankle boots as fast as humanly possible so that she could get back into the embrace of her favorite person, "And so is your mom."

She had spent a good portion of the day out shopping with Chad's mom. They had gone in and wandered through every big designer name store in the area and laughed at all of the ridiculously overpriced clothes. In the end, the only thing that they bought were breadsticks.

Chad had been lonely, so he had called up Sonny's mom to talk and to reassure her that he was good to his girlfriend and made sure she was always wearing sunscreen. The two had a very insightful and complex conversation- he was positive that he finally knew the meaning of life.

"How hardcore of a shopper is my mom?" Chad smiled at the memories of being dragged around the mall for what felt like days when he was a child.

"Tawni 2.0," Sonny nodded and laid her feet across her boyfriend's lap when she got to the couch to lounge, "She can do discount prices in her head faster than Einstein."

"That sounds like me mom," Chad laughed and took Sonny's hand to play with it.

She watched him gaze at the rings she was wearing. If this kid was planning on proposing any time soon, he was doing a fairly good job at keeping it on the down low.

**15) He cares about your friends**

Sonny and Chad were getting ready to go out to dinner on a quiet evening. They were both leaning on opposite sides of the kitchen island as Sonny was giving a lesson-slash-pep talk to her boyfriend who had no idea what he was doing with his career.

"Ok," Sonny had pulled out a purple pen and was writing on the back of an old script, "So if you want your own franchise, you can go either of two routes."

"There's two?" Chad furrowed his brows for what seemed like the millionth time in this conversation.

"Yes," Sonny drew a line down the middle of the paper, "You can either go the Robert Downey Jr route," she paused to write RDJ at the top of the first column, "Or the Chris Pratt route," she wrote _Bert Macklin FBI_ on the second column and laughed to herself, "Both have their own successful, yet not-asked-for superhero franchises, and both got there different ways."

Chad nodded his head as he watched Sonny's hand fly across the paper.

"First, you have Downey, who built up movie credibility," She wrote down movie names under the first column, "And then the final third of the Chris trifecta, who got his name out more through TV," She continued writing fast as humanly possible.

"Chris trifecta?" Chad knew it was the wrong question to ask, but was too intrigued to let it go.

"Pratt, Evans, Hemsworth," The black-haired girl said without looking up.

"How do you know all of this?" Chad asked wide-eyed after reading through the rigorous notes on how the two faces of Marvel got to their level.

"I've watched the Avengers many more times than I should have," Sonny's phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

Chad ignored the phone call and continued reading through the notes, with plenty of skewed comments on the side that would read _how gorgeous can one man be?_ or something of that manner.

He focused in on the conversation after Sonny lightly gasped. Their eyes connected seamlessly and he raised a brow. He watched Sonny's normally lively, upbeat eyes grow a bit sad. Not too sad, but noticeably sympathetic.

She whispered so softly that it was nearly inaudible, "Tawni and Alex," then ran her finger across her throat.

Chad's first instinct was to not feel bad. He'd had the pleasure of meeting Alex once- not a nice guy and a very obvious serial cheater. Had Tawni been more serious about that relationship, he would've grown worried about Sonny being around him. He didn't want her to get hurt- be it emotionally or physically- on another guy's fault. Not on his watch.

He watched as his girlfriend tried to console her best friend over the phone. It was touching.

Chad isn't 100% sure if he cares about Tawni or any of Sonny's other friends (caring is a big word), but one thing he _was_ sure of: that he cared about Sonny. And Sonny cares about her friends. A lot. Therefore, Chad has to a least act like he cares. Even though he probably does.

"Does she want to come with us?" He whispered back to Sonny.

Her face went from the frown that _physically hurt him _to look at, back into a grin that he was excited to be the reason for.

He proceeded to go back to ignoring the rest of the conversation and googling more celebrities named Chad that he could form his own trifecta with.

"You're sweet," Sonny ruffled his hair and walked towards the stairs. There was nothing more desirable to her than a guy who cares about her friends.

**Awwww.**

**One chapter left *thumbs up emoji* and it gon' be good.**

**Have an un-sucky Monday.**

**-LINZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day off yaaaaayyyyyy! Everybody in school but the seniors have to take PSATs. Suckers. I be sitting at home doing nOTHING.**

**BEST EXCUSE TO STAY UP TO WATCH SETH MEYERS.**

**Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I OWN ANY OF THIS?**

**ENJOY:) because after this I'm officially back to writer's block**

16) He lets you vent

"There you are," Chad was sitting in bed, reading through a script when Sonny finally came home. It was 10 p.m. and she had left that morning at 7, "What took you so long?"

Sonny, who had been focused on getting her jewelry off and onto a counter, slowly turned her head to him and glared, "Life," she spat.

"Woah," Chad threw his hands up to surrender to the angry girl.

She took a deep breath, "Sorry," she collapsed onto the soft mattress at his feet instead of changing or taking off her makeup.

"What's up?" Chad asked lovingly and put his script down to focus his attention. He'd learned to do that the hard way.

Sonny sighed sadly, "The sky."

Chad narrowed his eyes and wondered how in such a deep frustration that his comedian girlfriend could still try to be funny, "That was the saddest joke I've ever heard," He slid himself down to where she was laying and playing with her black chiffon shirt, "What's troubling my normally happy girl?"

She didn't attempt to make eye contact, she just intently stared at her shirt, "I'm being overdramatic."

"Darling," Chad hated feeling sad, and this was making him feel _awful_, "You can tell me."

Sonny looked up to where the blonde was sitting adjacent to her and shrugged. It comforted her to know that he was genuinely interested in what bothered her.

"First of all, I had to freaking get up at _six_ so that I could get all done up for people I don't even care about, which is the dumbest thing ever," She started, "And I hate going into LA because it's smoggy and you have to sit in 30 minutes of traffic to move, like, an inch. And people are horribly rude and they honk and flip me off or try to take pictures. And this is all before I even get to work."

Chad didn't begin any sort of banter, he just listened, despite how much he probably needed to start memorizing lines or sleep.

"Then I finally get to the studio, and some dude on a bike nearly runs me over on the side_walk_. _Walk_. Not side _bike_," Sonny was fired up now, "And he has the nerve to tell me to _watch where I'm going_."

"Bet you gave him a piece of your mind," Chad predicted.

She looked up, "You know I did. And then as karma, I burn my tongue on my hot chocolate. Which puts me in the perfect mood to deal with producers who are insistent on putting a d-bag of a rapper on the song we were working on."

Chad shook his head and laughed, knowing how against that decision Sonny would be. She has a specific list of people she wants to work with, and the only rapper that is on that list is Cher Lloyd.

"So they bring the dude in, because I want the rap rewritten because it's _horribly_ sexist," _Sounds about right_, Chad thought to himself, and continued watching Sonny's hand motions fly, "And it turns out that the rapper is the prime-A d-bag himself, the biker."

"Plot twist."

"And that fight continues..."

"Which one?"

"Both," Sonny rolled her eyes.

She proceeded to tell about the rest of the day's happenings: oatmeal raisin cookie mistaken for oatmeal chocolate chip, friends canceling lunch plans, crappy music on the radio, putting too much lemon in her water, rehearsal running late because of technical difficulties, etc.

"And then finally, I decided to go treat myself for surviving this day, right?" Sonny was twisting her hair as she finished her horror story, "And it turns out that the Burberry blanket poncho that I wanted was sold out," she sulked about her first world problems.

"Sorry, babe," Chad knew that at this point, there was nothing that he could do. The day was over, and everyone lived to tell the tale.

Sonny was especially thankful that there was someone who would sit and listen to her rant about that tale for 20 minutes. For years. With the weight of the day off of her shoulders and with too much adrenaline for the late hour, she lifted her head up to face her boyfriend, "Wanna make out?"

"Hell yes."

**17) He tells you, out of the blue, that you look hot**

The above statement is slightly true. Chad had learned over the years that, yes, Sonny _does_ look hot, and it's a fantastic and obvious thing to point out. But if he really wanted to gain brownie points, he'd have to use a better word.

So now, he was not only comfortable pointing out how awesome she looks out loud, but he'd occasionally get rewarded for it.

It was also a great excuse for when it would slip out of his mouth before he even thought through what he was saying.

Sonny was on her phone and sitting up against a wall, next to a suitcase that was half-packed. There were clothes in small piles sprawled all around her. She was taking a makeup-free day and had her black hair in a messy topknot, and she was sporting her usual black workout clothes.

She didn't even notice his presence, and if she did, then she had done nothing to acknowledge it. She simply kept focused on her conversation with Tawni on what to bring on the couple's trip to Malta.

Seeing her in her natural element helped ease his nerves a bit. It also made him more motivated to pack. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could make sure that _every single_ component of the trip was in place. This one had to be one for the books.

She was smarter than him. He barely even knew where Malta was until she had given him a geography lesson all about the Mediterranean. He wondered if she'd put everything together yet.

Too deep into his Malta musings, Chad hadn't even noticed that he had stopped to gaze at the elegance that was his girlfriend.

She looked up at him and smiled, which put him at a loss for words. It felt to him like time had stopped, and it was just him and Sonny and her beautiful smile.

"What?" She laughed nervously.

He finally allowed himself to snap out of his trance, "Your beauty is distracting me again."

She wasn't ever sure of the correct way to respond. She considered throwing some her her clothes pile at him and accusing him of being the real distraction. She considered graciously thanking him. She considered no response whatsoever or just a classic eye roll and "_get back to work, Cooper._"

"Oh, _you_," Sonny smiled and went back to throwing clothes into her luggage.

"Oh, _me_," Chad leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's forehead, then let her get back to her packing. He had some major re-planning to do. This girl deserves the best of the best.

**18) You can do things like travel together without fighting all the time**

Ok, define _fighting_.

There is definitely a lot of banter. 'Banter for days' as the kids might say.

The two have however sat in an airport, waiting for a delayed flight, and watched numerous couples have complete meltdowns. _Just today_.

One such couple were sitting across from Hollywood's favorite young couple.

"Babe, I'm hungry," said the blonde woman.

"For what?" Her brunette counterpart asked. He didn't bother looking up from his phone.

The woman sighed, "I don't know..."

"Do you _ever_?" The man retorted.

The woman simply glared at him before getting back to her request, "What about Mexican food?"

"We had Mexican two nights ago," He said, starting to get annoyed.

The woman gave him a look, "So?"

"_So_ we can have something different," The man sassed back, "Like Indian food."

"Gross," The woman's face scrunched up, "What's wrong with having Mexican?"

"Because I'm sick of tacos!"

"I'm not, so let's get me a taco and you can get whatever the hell you want," The woman was trying to solve the problem without an argument.

The man kept getting more irked by the word, "Why can't we just go to the _same place_?"

"Dude," she angrily sighed, "We're never going to agree on one restaurant."

The quarrel kept rising in volume, attracting the attention of many of the airport travelers sitting nearby. Sonny and Chad had the best (and probably scariest) seat in the house, and effectively used the sunglasses they were sporting to act like they weren't watching intently. They kept passing a bottle of water between the two of them, never once taking their eyes off of the tense bickering.

The man soon caved and stormed off to go get a taco and an order of Indian food. He came back and the two ate in awkward silence. Sonny and Chad had to keep hitting one another in the ribs so that the other wouldn't snicker- so for a distraction, they shared headphones and listened to new Olly Murs and old Maroon 5.

An announcement was made that the plane to New York _("God, did you think you could actually get a direct flight to Malta, Chad? Do you even know where the Mediterranean is?"_) and everyone began to gather up their camps that had been set up during the 4 hour delay.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman from the couple-that-flies-together-fights-together asked condescendingly to the man.

The man looked up at the woman, as he had been putting his boxed leftover Indian food into her beige purse, "I think it's fairly obvious."

"Why are you putting your nasty food in my purse?"

He jumped to his own defense, "There's nowhere else to put it!"

"_Carry it_," the woman seethed.

"Why can't I just put it in your purse?"

"It's _Coach_."

"Should that mean something to me?"

Sonny and Chad giggled to themselves as Sonny pulled an open bag of Goldfish out of her oversized mauve Birkin bag.

Passengers were called to board and the "it" couple, sporting black hoodies and athletic shorts to go with their cool-people-wearing-sunglasses-inside (_"Chad, wearing sunglasses inside looks stupid." "You didn't say it was stupid last week when Victoria Beckham did it. Plus, it'll keep recognition to a minimum." "Liar, you just wanna look cool." "That's actually 100 percent accurate."_) went and took their spots in line.

"You have everything?" Sonny asked her boyfriend with an excited grin before they got to the front of the line.

He flashed her his passport and ticket and fumbled around his pocket to be positive that the ring box was still there, "I'm ready."

**Awwww**

**How nice**

**I'd like to thank The Hits Radio for giving me the motivation to get ON my butt and finish this chapter. I can't tell u how long I was stuck trying to find the perfect way for Chad to call Sonny pretty.**

**Now, back to writers block we go!**

**If you have ANY idea, and I mean ANY IDEA. I will be open to considering writing it. Writers block is real and can only be cured with your cute and fluffy suggestions. Help a wiatch out.**

**Thank you so much for reading!:)**

**Have a great week!**

**-Linz**


End file.
